


win, win and win again

by eggfish



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 22:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14222919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggfish/pseuds/eggfish
Summary: “How are you even affording all that?” Keito asks, casting a dubious eye over Wataru’s double handfuls of carrier bags. “Hibiki, don’t tell me you’ve been living in the lap of luxury all along while still claiming club expenses from the Student Council.”





	win, win and win again

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for the prompt ‘Keiwata going shopping together’ and originally posted on twitter (but it was so short I felt guilty and added a bit more before posting it here oops)

Wataru pretty much has a routine for when he walks into a shop at this point - not that he doesn’t value variety, but why change a winning formula? He only needs to make a beeline for the most tasteless, expensive, and most importantly  _ breakable _ product in the store and pick it up - then when he turns around Keito will either be watching with an agonisingly anxious look, trying to snatch the thing out of his hands, or apologising to the nearest shop assistant. At this point Wataru likes to do a trick or two, juggling maybe, to charm the assistant (and make the situation seem even more precarious).

It’s his little game, to stir up the conflict between Keito’s two instincts of ‘not causing a scene in public’ and ‘lecturing people for as long as his breath will last him’ - and in this game Wataru does nothing but win, win and win again. Spotting that characteristic pair of glasses hurrying out of an art supply shop had been an incredible stroke of luck.

“How are you even affording all that?” Keito asks, casting a dubious eye over Wataru’s double handfuls of carrier bags. “Hibiki, don’t tell me you’ve been living in the lap of luxury all along while still claiming club expenses from the Student Council.”

“No, no, not at all, my family income is quite normal.”

“Then what? Is it Eichi’s bribery paying for this?”

“Wrong again! Although he probably would pay if I asked.”

“Hmph. You’d bankrupt the Tenshouin conglomerate in a week. So then, is it your salary from child acting?”

Wataru fixes Keito with his most baleful look. “Keito-kun, I am simply out shopping for pleasure and my tiny little bird’s brain does not have room in it for budgeting.”

Keito groans and slips up his glasses to rub the bridge of his nose. “I knew I should have stopped you buying those gold-plated earrings.”

“Earrings are important! You should have stopped me buying, hmm... the antique clock. Or the vase.”

“I should have stopped all of it. This is a disgrace, Hibiki. From now on you’re only going to get the essentials and then we’re both going home.”

“Oh? Whose home?”

“Mine. I’m going to mine and you’re going to yours!” he clarifies before Wataru can do more than wiggle his eyebrows.

“Well, if it’s essentials you’re talking, then we can finally move onto clothes!” Wataru announces gleefully. “Do not fear, I’ll pick out a dashingly fashionable outfit for you too, Keito-kun.”

“I absolutely don’t trust you to do that and nor do you know my size. I don’t even need more clothes.”

“ _ Yes _ you do,” Wataru says, nodding at his current outfit. 

“I would be offended by that, but I have no respect for your sense of fashion.”

“You will do after this...! Oh, and of course I know your clothes size.” Wataru beams. ”I’ve taken measurements, after all.”

“You -  _ When? _ ” Keito yells loud enough to attract a stare from a passerby. Oh, that’s just perfect, that’s a win right there: the initial look of fear and horror morphing perfectly into self-conscious sheepishness as he adjusts his glasses to hide his face. 

Of course Wataru hasn’t taken a single measurement, but it’s always fun to ramp up his poor rival’s paranoia levels another notch. Maybe he’ll pick out some nice clothes for him to make up for it… or maybe he’ll pick things just slightly too big and floppy not to look ridiculous, and take pictures for blackmail. Getting him into the changing rooms at all is going to be the real challenge, in any case.

“You deserve for me to just leave you here,” Keito interrupts his train of thought, pointing at him.

“Oh? Well, you may, then,” Wataru replies with an air of supreme generosity. ” _ I _ am the one who accosted you on the street and started following  _ you _ around, in case you forgot.”

“What, so you expect me to just ditch you now? I can't just leave you to be a public safety hazard on your own nor spend money so irresponsibly.”

Wataru smiles to himself, and decides not to point out that he would go back to behaving properly the moment Keito left. “Exactly when did you prevent me doing this, may I ask?”

Keito stares at him for a moment. “Taxidermied chicken.”

“Aah... I’ll pine after that chicken for the rest of eternity...”

“Besides,” Keito adjusts his glasses again, “school is finished now. Technically I have the free time to spend on nonsense like this.”

Wataru gasps his most exaggerated gasp of shock. “I’ve been added to Keito-kun’s list of acceptable pastimes? I’ve unlocked his first special mini event?”

“What on earth is that supposed to - ”

”This is unprecedented! Mindblowing! Amazing!” Wataru yells, happily ignoring him.

“Shut up, Hibiki,” Keito yells back. “As if I’d ever call you an acceptable pastime. You're not even  _ tolerable.” _

“My, perhaps you should watch your volume, Keito-kun,” Wataru says, happy in the knowledge that the pure hypocrisy of the remark will only frustrate Keito further. And indeed, he gets an ‘incorrigible’ as his reward this time. Having a rival as dependable as this is a luxury, a game he’ll play any chance he gets; not doing so would simply be a waste, seeing as it’s apparently set permanently onto the easiest mode there is.

**Author's Note:**

> Mall Live 2019……... *haunted stare* Although really, I wish they would have a more interesting development to their relationship at somepoint before the end of the school year. Enstars come joss this fic  
> As always I’m @star_goldfish on twitter if u wanna hmu!


End file.
